Birthday
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Reska X Tesh/ /Complete/ “Happy birthday, Reska!”


"Is this…really necessary

"Is this…really necessary?" Tesh asked loudly, clearly not happy about the situation at hand. She, who still had her criss cross blindfold on, merely glanced in Reska's general direction as he went threw her closet looking for something suitable for her to weir. "For the umpteenth time, I don't wanna dress up for your birthday, Reska! I hate dressing up in pretty lacy dresses with lace up undergarments and neck ties that tich the back of your neck!" She whined, not even noticing the face that Reska had gone beat red.

He sighed softly then shook his head, clearly very embarrassed at this point. "I don't care what you wear _under_ the dress…I just want your to wear one!" He snapped, grinning some as he pulled out a Victorian style ball gown and held it up to her form to see if it would fit. It did, luckily for him.

Tesh gasped, then pulled on her hair out of frustration. "But last year I had to wear lacy undergarments…and it was very uncomfortable with all the ties and straps and such and such! That…and they where pink! Pink! I_ hate_ pink! And to make matters worse, I had to take the frilly dress off and everyone got to see them! They all laughed at me then got me all wet with cold water! It was horrible Reska!" She cried, hopping in place like an exited child would. She, however, was not exited in the least. Nah, if anything, she was nervous about letting everyone see her in a dress again. 

Reska, who seemed like he was about ready to faint, groaned softly and shook his head again, shaking all over. "I've already been over this with you…it was a bathing suite. My party last year was a pool party, so you had to wear it under your dress to you could go swimming with us." He muttered, closing his eyes some out of sheer humiliation. "And your suppose to take the dress off before you go swimming, otherwise you'll ruin the dress! Idiot…"

"That still doesn't explain why it was pink!" Tesh sneered at him and started unzipping her full leather wardrobe. She, who had absolutely no problem taking it off, threw it at Reska before struggling to get the horrific dress on. It was very hard for her to do…seeing as how it was so very tight around all the right places…She wasn't used to that. She was used to her lose fitting clothing, after all. Reska looked away, tapping his foot on the ground as he listened to her gasp and groan in the background, cursing under her breathe as she fought to get the dress on. 

Really, how hard could it have been? Tesh whined loudly, tripping over a part of the dress. She then started rolling on the ground, trying to get free. "Im stuck! Im stuck!" She cried, trying to get the dress off her. It was useless, however. No matter how many times she tried to get free, she only got stuck more. Reska snickered, chuckling to himself as he listened to her cried and whines. 

He soon felt it necessary to help her put it on, making sure to tie the strings in the back where tied tightly…simply because of the kind of person Tesh was. He knew that if they where lose, she would probably take the first chance she got and slip right out of it, then complain next year about how everyone laughed again. That was what happened every year, ever since she and him lived in Tenain's home. 

But back then, she always dressed up nicely in dresses and what not. Tesh was never aloud to run and play with the others so Reska would often just sit next to her in the rose garden, watching as she attempted to speak to him. Though, back then, she couldn't speak English, so every word was useless. Even with that known, Reska would till sit with her and watch as she played with the thorny roses, making sure that each and every one was completely healthy. 

Reska smiled some, as he thought about their life way back then. Tesh was always so…energetic, even if no one could understand a word she was saying, she would ramble and ramble on about only God knows what. She was also very cute back then, not that she wasn't now, she was just so much cuter in a dress, and heels…and curly hair…and lace…and, and…agh! Reska rubbed his head furiously, trying to get the thought out of his mind. 

She would trot around the manor in nothing but her under dress, since she always took the blasted dress off if someone didn't put it on _just right_. But it all changed one day. One day she came back from speaking with Tenain, and she never went outside, she never tried to speak, she never took her dress off. If anything, she made sure that nothing but her hands and face could be seen, and even then, she would hide her face at times. She didn't like wearing the hells that she loved to put on, she didn't like playing with her hair…and she didn't like people looking her dead in the eye. 

Her rose garden died away, and she learned to speak English just like every once else that lived there. But even after she had learned, she wouldn't talk to anyone. Tesh just stayed in one seat by the window, staring out at her dead rose garden, her eyes half lidded and saddened. She would flinch any time tome one touched her, mostly the males, and avoid all physical contact at all cost. Reska suffered. He stayed beside her at that window, staring down at her as she stated outward. 

He found himself wondering what had happened to her. Day after day she seemed to be getting worse. For no reason, she would go into rages of anger and fear, either lashing out at a random person, or hiding for hours and hours at a time. All the while Reska watched from she shadows, doing nothing further to comfort her. She was like…a confused animal at times. She would hiss, and growl if something upset her, and her hair would always stand on end as she backed away from anyone who got to close.

One day, Reska finally asked her what was wrong, and she merely shook her head and told him to mind his own business. She had never said something like that to him before. To other people, yes…but to Reska, no. Tesh shared everything with him, even the things he would rather not know she would tell him about. He was really the only person she would talk to. 

"I don't like it, it's to heavy!" Tesh groaned, waving her arms franticly as he pulled hard on the lace up back, trying to make sure it was tight. She gasped some as he pulled one time to hard, then all but nailed him square in the jaw. "That hurt!" She hissed, her hair sticking on end like always. Some things just never changed…and her acting like an animal was just one of those things. 

Reska rolled his eyes, whipping his mouth. He was quite used to her random hits and kicks by now, so he went right back to getting her dressed correctly, listening to her as she companied about this or that. He finally put the dress on her correctly, and then motioned for her to sit down as he played with her hair. Just like they used to do when she would come back to his room, crying and covered in blood.

It first happened around the same time she stopped going outside, when she could come in his room late at night and try to curl up in bed with him. But as always, he woke up, and saw that she was covered in tears, blood…and something else. But he never questioned it, he would just clean her up as she cried, and try to clam her down some before doing anything further. 

And he very best way to calm her down, was to play with her hair. She seemed to like that, quite a lot. Since her hair was naturally strait, he would spend hours trying to curl it just the way she liked. But her hair was so short…it was rather hard. All the same, though, he would do it, and by the next morning…she would be back to her not so normal self, and he would go back to sleep for half of the day while she sat at the edge of his bed, normally doing nothing but staring at the floor.

Tesh winced as he pulled the brush threw her hair, still rambling about how she hated to put on dressed. "Will you hold still already? I can't do this if you keep moving around Tesh." He finally muttered, taping her head with the brush with an angry look on his face. She smirked some then looked up at him. 

He had forced her to take the blindfold off, so her crystal blue and crimson eyes swam with a hypnotic charm. Her full name was _Teshemota Ceche_, translated as _Beast From Within The Mind_. Her eyes could easily be used to get into your mind…that's why she didn't like anyone looking her in the eye unless they already knew her. If you knew her, she didn't mind telling you all about her name…otherwise she would rather avoid it. 

"Aww Reska, please curl it, yes?" She begged, smirking more. She was just…too cute for her own good. He sighed and nodded slowly, pulling the brush threw her hair again, slower this time as he got lost in his memories, listening to her hum the only tune she knew by heart and soul. To bad it was in a different language. He would love to hear her sing it in English…for once. 

She used to always sing that same song to the roses, and she never grew tired of it. She loved those roses. Reska never understood why she let them die like that. Tesh always looked so sad when she looked at them, which made him wonder if she wanted to go back outside and care for them again. But every time he tried to take her out, she would panic and hide for hours upon hours, scared out of her whits for whatever reason that might be. 

She used to skip around all the time, normally trotting happily at Reska's heels like a lost little puppy dog – singing that song of hers as she smiled softly. That was another thing she never did anymore…smile. Her smile was rare, and her laugh was even rarer. She would chuckle, or smirk…but it just wasn't the same. Reska looked sad as he brushed her hair, listening to her sing. 

He hated Tenain, for whatever he had done to her to make her this way. Even though, till this day, he had no clue what happened every time she disappeared…he never asked her, and for two very good reasons. One, every time anyone said his Name, she would grow very scared, and shut down, normally hiding like she used to. And second…he was scared to know what happened.

Reska was scared that if he did know, he would get so angry that he wouldn't be able to contain his rage. Tesh always lied anyways. She said that all her pain lied in the laboratory that she was experimented on at…but it was all an illusion that she wanted you to believe, so no further questions would be asked. But Reska knew better. The lab might have damaged her, but Tenain broke her. 

"Reska! What are you doing?!" Tesh asked angrily, glaring up at him with a pout. "You've been brushing the same spot for ever!" she whined, clearly exaggerating as she narrowed her eyes. Reska paused, then hit her lightly with the brush again, causing her to growl and rub her head. 

Reska sighed softly then started playing with the curling iron, very good at this kind of thing by now. "Alright…calm down." He said softly, still lost in memories even though she was pouting now, her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant kind of way as he curled her hair. 

Reska remembered the very first time it rained at Tenain home and Tesh stared out the window, refusing to move. She still hadn't told him what was wrong with her…but for the first time since then, she looked peaceful. Her multi colored orbs where shining as she watched the droplets of water slide down the glass window. A flash of lightning struck the earth, and the poor girl jumped. 

She clung to Reska that whole night, scared out of her mid of the loud noises outside the house. She even cried some, muttering about how the rain had betrayed her. Tesh always loved the rain…but she hated storms because she thought it meant that the rain was angry with her, and didn't want her to look outside. Reska had tried to explain to her that it wasn't mad at her, but she refused to believe him. 

Nah, she would rather just cry and curl up into a little ball and sleep next to him when it would storm. Not that Reska really minded really, it was actually really relaxing to watch her as she slept. She always looked so sweet and innocent when she was sleeping…it was hard for him, sometimes, to know that the second she woke up…she would lose that peaceful look. 

But, like always, he pushed it aside. "There." Reska said once he had finished with her hair, standing back as she popped to her feet and spun around some, playing with her freshly curled hair with excitement. "Are you happy now, Tesh?" He asked, watching her nearly trip over her dress. 

"Very!" She exclaimed, running over to her closet to pull out her stockings. She pulled them over her feet, and then slipped her only pair of good heels on, running back over to Reska with a wide grin. "Happy birthday, hm!" Tesh chuckled some, then looked at herself in the mirror and grinned wider. Her blue and crimson orbs spun more, as she pulled at her hair.

Just like she always did after he curled her hair… Reska looked away, still lost in his memories of her. Tesh only started acting like her old self when Thirteen appeared. Reska felt strange around the unlucky number…being tied between how he felt about Tesh, and his hatred for Thirteen, very much so resembled Tenain in more ways then one.

First, her hair was long like his, and always hung to the sides of her face like his did. She also pulled it up just like he did, messy, and only half up correctly. Tenain also kept his emotions to a minimum…just like Thirteen. They where about the same height, had the same blood thirst, and the same will to fight. Reska could see Tenain in Thirteen every time he looked at her…

And he hated her for it, just like he hated Tenain himself. He knew it was wrong to hate thirteen just because she resembles him…but he couldn't help how he felt inside. He knows that Tenain hurt Thirteen, too…he knows what's happened to her, and why she is how she is…but even knowing all of this…he cant seem to get over his hatred. Tesh is the only real family he had, or ever will have. Thirteen was the one who acted so much like the man who hurt his only family; he couldn't like her, no matter how hard he tried. 

Speaking of Tesh, she had finally fallen to the ground after she tripped, and was complaining again about the dress, pulling on Reska's arm. "Reska! Can't you find anything better, yeah? Reska! Are you even listening to me! _Reska, hn_!" 

"What?!" He snapped, glaring at her now. She huffed softly then pouted, putting her back towards him as she crossed her arm over her chest. Reska rolled his eyes, knowing how very stubborn she could be at times. She would simply refuse to talk to him until he said he was sorry, then made it up with her. Normally, he would just make her another butterfly, like the many metal ones hanging form her ceiling.

That would normally make her feel better, and she would start talking to him again. He never understood why she loved them so very much. Reska, who was still looking at Tesh sighed softly, running a hand threw his Silverish white hair, trying to calm down a little before he even attempted to speak again. It wouldn't be very wise if he tried to talk with her, and his tone of voice betrayed him, now would it? Nope…that wouldn't be a very good idea at all.

"Listen, Tesh…I didn't mean to…snap." He muttered, breathing deeply as he did so, that was, he could sound more apologetic. Tesh huffed again, but slowly smirked once more. She thin spun around, rocking on her heels as she grinned widely, her eyes half lidded with excitement once more. 

She really liked it when he acted this way, so nice and sweet. "Its okay, hm. Its your birthday, after all!" Tesh said, narrowing her eyes further. 


End file.
